Of Heroes and Sidekicks
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: There is only one thing I didn't like in the otherwise PERFECT, DIVINE, UBERCOOL, Sonic Unleashed videogame... Since I'm an hardcore Tails fan, you can easily guess what that would be...


**OF HEROES AND SIDEKICKS**

* * *

This hadn't been a very good day for a certain two-tailed fox…

_**I hate my life!** _Tails thought while desperately trying to repair his prized biplane after being crush-landed by Eggman… Again.

**_Why __do I always ended up landed by that fat jerk!? This has been like the 150__th__ time I have to repair my precious Tornado and all because of him!_**

_**That hedgehog… Sonic.**_

_**To think that I used to follow him wherever he would go… We had lots of adventures together, lots of fun too… **_

_**We were just me, him and, occasionally, Knuckles… Those were good times, indeed.**_

_**Then I just got sick of everything! His attitude and his "new friends". Oh yes… Yes, I used to be jealous of him… I think it's normal, after all he was the Hero and I was just the little sidekick…**_

_**I was fine with that as long as I could be around him… My hero and big brother… The only family I had…**_

_**Until I met the professor…**_

_**He's kinda weird man but kind none the less… He just had this insane passion for pickles… Oh well… He's been the only person with an I.Q. similar to mine (except Eggman, of course) therefore, he's been the only one who would listen to me… And that's definitely important to me.**_

_**The professor decided to adopt me… I'm still a little shy in calling him dad…**_

_**I let Sonic to have all the glory… I left him at his usual trips around the globe, fighting the injustices and everything…**_

_**I'm fine with my current status… I'm a boy genius and thanks to my step father, I'll be able to study in the best university in the world!**_

_**I am a realized person and… And… WHY THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK MY TORNADO!!!?**_

**… _No… Why did he forget me? Why Sonic never calls me and asks me to go in an adventure with him? Why did he always find SOMEONE ELSE for being his sidekick!?_**

_**Yeah… I hate that little flying hamster… That… That blasted Imp-ster! How did Sonic called him? Chip? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Chipmunk? Chip without Dale? Whatever… It's idiotic and lame… He always had the urge of giving names to the people… He called Knuckles, Knuckle-head or Knux… He called Shadow, faker… And he called me…**_

**……_.._**

**… _Tails. Little buddy. Big guy. Little bro._**

**… _Bro… Brother._**

And now, Miles "Tails" Prower just frowned.

_**I miss you Sonic… The way we used to act and hang around in the old days… Like best friends… Like brothers… You were the one who inspired me in becoming what I am today… The best pilot and plane builder in the world… And I'm still a kid!**_

_**Even though, you are distant from me, right now… And we don't have anymore adventures together… Even though, you befriended with everyone else… A tiny hamster in this case… And forget your first friend…**_

_**I will always be there for you if you'll need it… Me and the Tornado, of course!**_

**The plane was finally repaired and the young vulpine could fly away with it…**

_**I can reach his signal from here… He's back in Apotos! Good…**_

_**Wait for me… Sonic.**_

* * *

_**This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back.**_

_**And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back.**_

And the Tornado arrived in Greece, aboard of it, Tails could already see his former hero, former brother yet, still best friend, running all the way through it…

__

**But how will I know when I get there....and how will I know when to leave?**

**We've all gotta start from somewhere,**

**It's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending.**

From his cockpit, the young vulpine yelled his name in the wind:

"SONIC!!!"

The hedgehog turned his head and, while still running, greeted him with his usual gesture… That made the young pilot very happy._  
_

_**I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibilities)**_

_**I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free), endless possibility.**_

And so, they both ran / flew towards the horizon… Ready for a whole new adventure to begin.

The hedgehog and the fox.

The hero and his sidekick.

Sonic and Tails… The endless duo.


End file.
